1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a travel measuring and control device for motor vehicle transmissions comprising a measuring arrangement with at least one measuring element cooperating with the selector shaft of the transmission and with a measuring device cooperating with the measuring element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In semi-automatic manual transmissions of motor vehicles the selector shaft of the motor vehicle transmission is moved in the axial direction and rotated about its axis, for example, in order to select the shift path of the transmission or to shift into gear. In this context, the axial movement and the rotation of the selector shaft are measured by a respective measuring arrangement. Because of these two measuring arrangements, this travel measuring and control device is of a complex configuration and is accordingly expensive to manufacture and requires a correspondingly large mounting space.
It is an object of the present invention to design a travel measuring and control device of the aforementioned kind such that it can be produced inexpensively, is of constructively simple configuration and requires only minimal mounting space.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that the measuring element has at least one measuring surface which has an incline in the axial direction and in the rotational direction of the selector shaft and against which at least one adjustable sensing element rests which cooperates with the measuring device.
According to the device of the present invention, only a single measuring arrangement is required for measuring the rotational movement and the displacement path of the selector shaft. Since the measuring surface has an incline in the axial direction and in the rotational direction of the selector shaft, the sensing element resting against it is moved when the selector shaft is rotated as well as when it is axially displaced so that with a single measuring device provided according to the present invention both movements of the selector shaft can be detected or measured. The device according to the invention is thus of a simple configuration and can be produced cost-effectively. Moreover, it requires only a minimal mounting space because of the use of only a single measuring arrangement so that it can be mounted even in vehicles in which only a small amount of space is available for the travel measuring and control device.